


From the Valleys to the Heavens

by SunMoonKunoichi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Definitely shouldn't end up in a main characters body, Dying and then waking up in someones body, F/M, I swear, Reincarnation, Slightly darker themes but I promise fluff, They'll come, Wait for the feels, not fun, swear, too late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMoonKunoichi/pseuds/SunMoonKunoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I died. Yeah, not that great. I didn't mean to though. Sure, I got into some fights, and sure I could be irresponsible, but I was fifteen! I did not deserve that knife to the chest. It was certainly amazing to wake up, even if you don't know where you are. Or who you are. But since I'm here I'm going to fix everything! Watch out Fiore, here comes a badass Lucy! OC reincarnation<br/>(Originally posted on Fanfiction, but decided to say hello here. Hope you enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Valleys to the Heavens

**Hi there! My name's SunMoon Kunoichi and this is a story that I've published on Fanfiction that I've decided to share with you guys here. Not too sure how this website works yet, but bear with me; I'm just a small town girl, living in a lonely world.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Fairy Tail in any universe._

 **Warning:** _Language and you betta get used to it!_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a gasp and floundered for a moment in the sheets that seemed to swallow me up.

Sitting up I held my chest as I panted _What the hell was that?_ I clenched my hands as phantom pain raced over me. Then I stopped.

Um, I'm pretty sure my chest isn't this big.

I glanced down to see my if-I-was-any-flatter-I'd-be-a-male chest suddenly ten times bigger and a fuck load heavier. And I mean _a lot_ heavier. Then I noticed my clothing for bed had changed as well; not for the better. I could feel the silkiness of the nightdress as I slowly slid out of the four-poster bed I had definitely never seen before.

The sheets untangled from me as I fell off the giant bed.

Gods, my legs are not this long! They're like fricking stilts attached to my legs!

Cursing under my breath, I rubbed the bump that was forming on my head from where it had made contact with the...wow, this carpet is super soft. I've seen a lot of different hotels, motels, apartments, houses, mansions, but I had never seen flooring this lush in any of them. And I have stayed in around a hundred different countries.

Staggering upright on my baby giraffe legs, I stumbled away from the bed and into the corner of the huge, white room.

Spreading out my longer-than-usual legs I stared at the absolute smooth sleekness of them; also unusual. I never really had time to shave my legs, and I didn't think that it was humanely possible to get this degree of smoothness without some sort of indication that there were hairs growing underneath the skin. Some sort of creepy hoo-doo magic?

Humming in thought I sat in my corner and gazed at the spectacular, and grossly expensive looking bedroom.

Where was I?

On second thought, I lifted up ivory arms and poked at the soft and unblemished skin that had not a single trace of tough muscle and old scars, completely unlike my own skin.

Who was I?

In times of stress I knew that you had to stop moving, and re-evaluate your situation.

Taking deep breaths I followed my own advice. Start from the beginning; _who are you and what about you, to make sure there is no brain damage._

My name is Tiana, but my friends call me Tia - the rare few times I actually make friends long enough for them to shorten my name. I am fifteen years old and I originally came from England, but I've only stayed in that country for about three years of my life. One just after I was born, and two recently for boarding school. My parents' jobs are to do with trade and we follow our stocks around often, moving to a different city, and even state or country, every few months. I like my little sister, galaxy bars, explosives and the occasional brawl. Well, it seemed like I had no memory loss.

_Now assess what events you can remember leading up to your current situation._

I had been in another fight. This time though, my little sister Maya had gotten involved.

I had accidentally hit one of the local 'bad boys' while we were in Mexico. Mum's side of work had been the reason we had gone there this time round; stupid trading of alcohol. She was taking a shipment to a series of countries, and we were being dragged along. Again.

We, as a family, had gone out for one last trip around Mexico at night. My parents had too much to drink by that point, I believe, to notice what was going on around them. (Can you see what great parenting I have in my life?) When Maya and I had managed to convince them that we should head back to the hotel, we had exited the back door. There my parents decided to walk ahead (again, great parenting! Leave a fifteen-year old and a eight-year old to walk behind you in the dodgy streets why don't you!). That was the point that the gang of boys had appeared, melting out of the shadows of a nearby whore house.

It had definitely been a surprise when someone tried to attack me from behind. A cheap move by an asshole.

I had swiftly recovered then turned to see a group of about seven guys standing there; they had been waiting, it seemed.

I had tried to get my sister away, but they had grabbed her. She was only eight for god's sake, and had no place in this mess!

I had gone into a blind rage and tried to fight back; not the wisest move, I must agree. Even after all my years of fighting, I had never once flown off the handle like that. It was mildly embarrassing, looking back on it now. But also mildly horrifying, I guess, with what came next.

I was fighting off two at the same time, my blood singing in my ears and my legs lashing out wildly.

I had thought that I wasn't going so bad, it felt like I might win.

Then I saw the knife.

Then it disappeared. Right into my chest.

All I felt was a burning pain in my chest, a sense of _damn, I'm dead now,_ and blackness creeping across my vision. There was no flash of a lifetime of memories, nor even a glimpse of my sisters face before the black swallowed me up.

I may have bounced when I hit the ground or simply hit it with a smack, I guess I'll never know.

But I know that I woke up, which was something that I wasn't meant to have done. Except, it seems, however preposterous as it sounds, that I had been reincarnated.

Oh, you're probably bitching about how I had figured this whole shit out so quickly or some crap like that; but, frankly, was there anything else that could've happened, either than a body-switch? And I happened to find reincarnation rather cool, so of course I was going to choose that!

I had no religion in my life - even though I had gone to a ruthlessly Catholic boarding school - but I had always thought that reincarnation was possible. Though, you were meant to not be able to remember anything. And you're to actually be reborn in a baby's body!

I cursed and slammed my head back against the pristine wall, pristine as everything else in this goddamn place.

Suddenly, fluttering golden locks fell around my shoulders.

I slowly curled my hand around one and pulled it up into my vision. Such beautiful hair, I must be a china doll if this is what I look like. The hair brushed just past my shoulders, so not quite as long as my previous hair. Although it was a beautiful colour and seemed so well-kept, I couldn't help but miss my old, completely untameable, mass of black hair.

Sighing, I stood up and carefully made my way over to what looked like the bathroom, judging by the holy-white glow gleaming from the gap of the open door, complete with gilded doorknobs. Ew.

I managed to open the door, gingerly fingering the golden knob, and into a place of holy goodness. I managed to look appreciatively over the large bath and shower that it held before I inched towards the wall to floor gilded mirror that took up half of one side of the room, right next to a massive basin that was meant for washing hands, but could've worked perfectly fine as a small bath.

What was with rich people and size? It was offensive to all short people out there; me included!

Sticking a (god these arms had some softness to them, and I'm not complimenting the skin! Although it is rather soft...) hand out, I waved at myself in the reflection. I then summoned up all my courage, screwing my eyes shut to help with the important gathering of courage, and stepped into the view of the mirror. Eyes still shut though, the courage wasn't quite enough to fill me up. I still had some fear topping me off.

"One…" I trembled slightly. _What was I going to see?_

"Two…" _You can do this!_

"Three!" I snapped my eyes open.

Large and innocent brown eyes gazed uncertainly at me, flicking long eyelashes at me every time I blinked . Blonde hair went perfectly straight down my back, but a sideways fringe sat neatly on my forehead, accompanied by long bangs on either side. My skin was smooth and unblemished, an ivory colour again. But none of that mattered, not even the fact that I looked like I came from an anime. What mattered was that I… I was freaking Lucy Heartifillia!

I let out a small squeak before backing away from the image. Lucy did the exact same as me. I flapped my hand and she did the same. I stuck my tongue out and pulled my cheeks and she copied me.

I sighed softly before shuffling forward to rest my forehead against the mirror's glass. What was a girl to do? I stared down at my bare feet and wriggled the toes that didn't belong to me. I hummed slightly as I thought. What was a girl to do?

_Continue your evaluation of the situation. Begin with theories of how this situation occurred, include factors of things you actually know. Continue with speculations._

Okay, so I had obviously been killed by that knife, or I was currently in a hospital and in a coma dreaming. No, you don't dream while in a coma. So no dreaming, this is real.

_What was the situation exactly?_

So I was reincarnated and this world, which I had (just ten seconds ago) believed to be false. But no, it was actually real. I was an anime character and that meant I had to act-somewhat-like the character to not draw suspicions. Mn...maybe not. I don't think I could fit the quota of Lucy Heartifillia.

_What are the surroundings of your situation?_

This was a very fancy place, something that any Fairy Tail mage was unlikely to be able to afford. What point in Lucy's life would there be a place like this… Wow I must be a fucking dumbass. I am highly likely in her mansion.

Also, I glanced up into the mirror again, scrutinising Luc-my face closely. The facial looked slightly younger than Lucy's in the series, not very, but not the exact same Lucy that I knew in Fairy Tail. I wasn't the chibi Lucy of six or seven from her memories, but I also looked slightly older than my usual age. Maybe Lucy was just a more mature looking girl? No, she was too innocent. If I was fifteen and Lucy was…I believe seventeen in the series, yeah I was about sixteen.

Oh yeah! Level up in age baby!

Just then a slightly distressing thought slammed into me, knocking me out of my good mood. Lucy was to be the opposite of the girl I am, and the kind of personality I despised. She was a girly girl, very vain, cries way too much, often is the damsel in distress, zero hand-to-hand skills, and she liked to wear skirts. Not my idea of a good person, but that's just the things I didn't like about Lucy.

I loved the way her mind was one of the greatest around, her tactical skills were definitely nothing to scoff at. I loved the way she could forgive and forget after someone made mistakes, although it was usually after she threw a bit of a hissy fit. I loved how she respected her spirits and the way she treated them. I loved how she was so polite when needed, but a real fireball when necessary. I loved many things about Lucy Heartifillia, but most of all, I loved her ability to love.

She loved her father after all his wrongs, and she loved her mother even after all those years. She loved the adventure, freedom, kinship and heart that came from Fairy Tail.

Lucy Heartifillia was a good person. And I had just took it all from her.

I stared solidly into the mirror, and at….my reflection. If this was my second chance, who was I to waste it?!

If Lucy didn't get to live this life, I would live it for her, and I would do everything in my power to make sure she gets what she deserves. A family. Confidence in herself. Respect. True heart. And love for her entire being!

I grinned at my reflection. If I was going to fix it, might as well start right away!

"Lucy-sama?" a timid voice said from behind me.

I started and whipped around to see a young girl standing in the doorway. A servant perhaps? If she was a servant, I must be polite and kind, just as Lucy.

Smiling at her I nodded in greeting, "What is it that you need?"

The girl bowed to me. "It is time for Lucy-sama to get dressed for her breakfast. Jude-sama is waiting for you downstairs and wishes to talk about an important matter with you."

I smiled gratefully at her and gestured for her to go ahead of me. "What may the matter be this time? Is it another betrothal proposal?"

The girl nodded as she opened the door to a huge walk-in-wardrobe. "Jude-sama has had another offer." She giggled lightly. "He seems…..handsome."

I laughed lightly at this, "Should I expect from your laugh another, rather grotesque specimen of a male?" As she nodded again I sighed dramatically, "What plan shall I come up this time...?"

The girl giggled again before handing me a rather intricate dress. "Shall I help Lucy-sama with this dress today?"

On the outside I was cool and calm as I nodded at her and she began to take off my clothes to dress. On the inside, I was screaming in a mixture of relief and slight embarrassment.

Relief at the fact that I didn't have to fuck around with the dress that looked impossible to get on and make a fool out of myself as I tried to fiddle around with the drawstrings and ruffles. While I had worn evening dresses for functions of my parents, and had learned how to wear Victorian clothes for a play at boarding school, as well as could easily put on a kimono and accompanying obi since I had lessons in lady arts in Japan, this dress was in a whole other league.

I also felt embarrassment at both of the facts that I couldn't change the clothes, and that the girl would basically be stripping me naked and dressing me like a doll. How fun.

I stared straight ahead for the duration of the changing and only moved when the girl asked me to move to help her get the dress on.

When she first put on the corset, it was fine. However, when she pulled the strings I really thought I was going to pass out. How could people wear these things?

Moving mechanically as the girl continued to instruct me, I returned back to thinking over my very odd situation.

I was right about the fact that Lucy had already had marriage proposals, and it made sense, all heirs to large companies like the Heartifillia's were often married off to create better connections between two benefitting companies. It also seemed that she had denied many, and that there was some rather…horrific ones.

(Was it just me, or was I connecting some parallels between Lucy's life and my own? Marriage proposals sounded very familiar...)

I knew Lucy had run away from home, but when? All I knew was that she had run, and apparently around a year later she was in Hargeon, wherever that may be.

If I was going to fix things, I should start as soon as possible. From Lucy's confrontation with her father after Phantom Lord, she must have snuck away from her home if her father didn't realise her intentions and her defiance surprised him.

A small smirk crossed my lips. Well, might as well defy him now and get away quickly.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the girl stepped away and bowed. "Do you need anything else, Lucy-sama?"

"Uh, no, thank you." I self-consciously smoothed down the satin fabric of the pink dress and began to fiddle with one of the ruffles. "But there is something I must do before coming down to breakfast. May you stand outside the door and wait for me?"

Another nod came from the girl. "As you wish, Lucy-sama."

I followed her back into the main bedroom and watched as she exited through what must be the door into the rest of the building.

I huffed out a breath before gazing around the room thoughtfully. What essentials did I need to bring?

First, a carry case to hold all my belongings.

I grumbled slightly at that; why couldn't I be in Naruto and just use a sealing scroll to hold everything? But, alas, the Fate's weren't that kind, so I began to hunt around for any sort of suitcase Lucy had.

After a while of searching I had finally found one under her bed. Real original hiding space, Lucy.

Opening it I found things already in there; so she was planning on running soon. I pulled out everything and systematically divided it into three groups: things I needed, things I didn't and another pile for unsure. I had a few pairs of realistically, worthy clothing in my to take pile. That meant they weren't expensive or gaudy, although, I could use some stuff to barter off for money. With that thought, I took the bundle of necklaces I had placed in the pile I didn't need and put them in a small drawstring bag that held some precious items of Lucy's. A locket with a photo of her and her mother, a blue ribbon that must've become her trademark ribbon later on, and a few pages of the book she must've began to write. It wasn't half-bad when I read over it, but it was very childish and fairy tale like. Obviously Lucy didn't know much of the harsh, true world.

Blinking out of my thoughts, I carefully placed a few more items into the suitcase and checked over what I had.

I had found a large bag of jewels Lucy had saved up, and that went straight in, but that wasn't enough - I guess I would be bartering some of those necklaces off soon. I should also learn about the prices in this world. but I've had a lot of experience with changing currency since I did it so often, so that shouldn't be too much of a hassle.

Some toiletries were now in there, but I had thrown out the expensive lotions and perfumes. If they had dogs they would try to track me with them, and any strong scents would make me easier to track. I should change my scent to something either than…Rose petals? Really, Lucy, really?

I groaned lightly, discarding the thought of toiletries, and began to search through draws and in places that precious things might be hidden. Interestingly, I had found a diary; something to help me portray as Lucy if there was valuable information about her in it. I had also found another stash of money behind her draws. While it was not the best hiding place, it had obviously worked.

Humming to myself, I packed the last bit of items neatly into my suitcase and snapped the clasps shut with a final sounding click. I then gathered up a decent sized leather bag I had dragged from a dusty corner of Lucy's monstrous cupboard and slung it around my shoulder so it rested at my hip.

There was the drawstring bag in there along with half of my jewels, just in case someone tried to mug me. Of course though, I already knew what that was like and could beat the shit out of anyone who actually tried. That was, if these wimpy muscles actually obeyed me.

Walking with legs that were longer than my own usual ones was an odd experience, and I kept smacking my hands into stuff when I tried to grab it with these long arms. I was lucky though that Lucy's body itself was used to these weights and lengths and was helping me out.

Checking over everything, I nodded proudly. Everything was in check and I was ready to face the father of Lucy's nightmares!

I opened the door and handed all of my luggage to the servant girl that was still waiting there patiently for me. "Be waiting by the front entrance for me please." I flashed a grin to the bemused girl as I began to waltz down the stairs. No need to make an entrance Tia, it's the exit that will go off with a bang!

Laughing lightly to myself, I glided over the polished marbles towards where all the servants were heading. It was a good guess that they would be waiting on me and Jude-san.

I inclined my head to the servants that opened the doors, and before they closed I looked back and flapped my hands at the servant girl with my stuff that was standing there and staring after me in confusion. She had to go and stand at the front entrance, or I was royally screwed.

Spinning back around, I Internally snickered at the fanciness of this whole place (I mean, the dining table I was approaching was big enough for forty people and there was only two of us!). I then sat down in the seat drawn out for me by a servant.

I stared across the ridiculously long dining table at the neatly trimmed moustache of Lucy's father. "Father," I intoned as I bowed my head towards him.

"Daughter."

Oh hell no, does this idiot think he can call Lucy daughter for nearly ten years and she won't hate him? You call your child by their name, not by what the hell they are! It was honestly perplexing as to why Lucy had stayed here for so long; my mother and father referred to me by my name (albeit it's full name, rather than shortened), yet I still dreamed of escaping their clutches and starting my own life far away. It was merely my sister that kept me with them - what did Lucy have?

Letting my bangs drop in front of my face to shadow the calculating look that was almost certain to be in my eyes, I began to hash out the details of my escape plan in my mind. I didn't want my face to reveal any of my thoughts to Jude, lest the 'surprise' be ruined.

"Why is your hair out?" Jude asked me rudely, breaking me out of my thoughts. His moustache twitched in obvious irritation as he picked up his utensils to dig into the heaping pile of food in front of him. "A heiress must always have her hair done properly as a lady." Jude paused in his eating to glare at me disapprovingly down the table. "You will fix your hair immediately after this meal. You have another suitor come visit you at ten o'clock sharp in the drawing room and I don't want any screw ups from you like last time."

I gritted my teeth at his disgusted tone, metaphorical hackles raised. How could Lucy bounce back from this all? How could she survive nine years of this crap? How dare he talk to her like that!

"You will answer me when I talk to you!"

"I'm sorry, father," I ground out, "but I believe I shall be unable to make this meeting with the suitor. Or any other suitor for that matter." Raising my gaze I glared at him with a smirk playing around my mouth. "How sad is that, father? I guess you will have to tell the disappointed man that he shall not be getting married to me."

Daintily I began to pick at the meal set before me, using the correct fork and knife in a textbook perfect grip. I had to thank that years of female-only, English boarding school dad sent me to. The manners I learnt then were saving me face here.

"What are you talking about!" Jude slammed his hands against the table, food obviously forgotten in the face of my rebellious words. "Quit your babbling and look at me as I speak!"

I dragged my gaze to his and smiled with an innocent expression. "Yes, father? What words of absolute wisdom are you going to impart on me today?"

Jude spluttered and flushed an angry red. "Stop this back talk, you cretin child!"

"Oh, cretin child," I simpered, "I have not hear that before. Can't handle the heat, father? What are you going to do to me? Send me to my room? I've been locked in this accursed place for nearly ten years now, so what's a few more hours?!" I hadn't realised I had stood up in my anger until my chair had hit the ground with a bang.

"Shut up and sit down!" Jude stood up with a growl and began to advance towards me. He was taller in height as he towered over me, but I felt invincible then and I was goddamn Tiana. Tia of the Valley of Whirlpools my gang mates had called me, playing upon my last name and the name I had affectionately dubbed my switch-blade style.

(My last name had meant Valley of in Dutch, from my dad's side of the family, and I had affectionately named my switch-blade style Uzu after its' hypnotic swirling flicks that took up most of its style.)

I felt myself shake in anger and indignation as I stared up at Jude's hard eyes. I was a bloody honorary gang member in over twenty gangs in different countries! I have fought alongside my gangs proudly, participated in (literally) bloody turf wars, infiltrated whore houses on a regular basis, and experienced all the horrors that life had thrown at me without a fucking flinch! I would not let this old fart let Lucy be trapped here forever!

I snarled up at Jude, teeth snapping together. "Well, father? It seems that you can't control this body, let alone this mind. Screw you and your fucking company, I'm going outside in the real world, and I'm going to become a celestial mage just like Mama!" I whipped out the keychain of Celestial keys that I had found tucked away securely in Lucy's room that had been hidden until now in the sash of the dress I was wearing. They glowed ominously as I leant into Jude's face. "How about that, father dear?"

When his flabbergasted face didn't offer any answers, I slammed my booted foot into his nuts and laughed gleefully as he collapsed down. "She shoots and she scores!"

Giving him another kick, this time, in the kidneys, I began to run off for the front entrance, passing alarmed servants as I went. "Goodbye hellhole, hello whole world!"

I cartwheeled down the lush carpet simply because I could, not minding that my overbalanced body meant I went careening off in all sorts of angles.

Doffing an imaginary hat at the two doorman, I grabbed my bags from the servant girl and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for all your help!"

Laughing again, I ran towards a horse-drawn carriage that sat to the side of the sweeping driveway, almost like it was waiting for me. I opened the door to the carriage and chucked in all my luggage before jogging around to the front and leaping up beside the driver's seat.

I beamed at the startled look on the driver's face. "I need to get to the nearest town. Reckon you can do that for me?"

He nodded hesitantly before clicking his tongue and getting the horse to start clopping.

"Please set a good pace," I said quietly as I stared back at the mansion as we began our journey, "I wish to be away from here quickly."

"As you wish, my lady." The horse sped up into a trot and I marvelled at the rush of freedom I was getting from this experience. I wasn't the one escaping their hell, that was Lucy. So why did I feel so satisfied by this? So happy about the fact I was leaving that place?

I shrugged as a cart began to pass us; that wasn't my problem anymore. Our carriage was going a faster pace than the one passing by, so I only managed to pull down my lower eyelid and stick my tongue out at the suitor that passed me. I got a satisfying glimpse of his ugly face twisted in shock before we sped past him.

The driver chuckled next to me. "Maybe the next town over will give you a better chance of staying out here, ne, Lucy-chan?"

I turned to him and smiled happily. "It would be my absolute pleasure to get away from here that fast, my good sir."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story will deviate from the story quite broadly. A different Lucy will mean differences in the plotline.

Tia abhors weakness and Lucy, frankly, has a lot of weakness. There's so much potential in her that has been wasted, Tia will make Lucy into a lean, mean fighting machine!

The next few chapters will be of Tia's journey through Fiore getting stronger, and generally do some weird shit as she hides away from Jude.

(I've already written up twenty of these chapters on FF, so it's just a matter of tossing them up here, much more improved, every once in a while.


End file.
